Gamma knife radiosurgery represents a novel therapy for delivering high-dose, stereotactically localized irradiation to selected brain lesions. Since conventional whole cranial irradiation is known to have adverse effects on the hypothalamus and pituitary, we wish to study how endocrine function may be affected in children after gamma knife surgery. COMPUTER ONLY.